Play Pretend
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: Some surprised role playing never hurt anyone


**A/N** : Here is some dirty shit for your entertainment. Thanks to everyone who was involved (mainly Jenni and Holls). Leave your reviews, this thing was a pain in the ass!

* * *

 **Play Pretend**

The soft knock on the office door pulled Henry's attention away from the papers in front of him. He glanced up at the door over the stack of books that rested on his wooden desk, a query on his face. "Yeah?"

The door opened and she stepped into the dimly-lit office.

He noticed her legs first. She was wearing a summer dress that ended just above her knee, showing off her long, slender legs. She stepped into his office, and he took in the rest of her appearance. The top buttons of her dress had been left undone, leaving just enough to the imagination. Her hair fell in heavy curls over her shoulders and her glasses rested neatly on her nose. She was wearing a backpack on her shoulder, and carried books and a notebook in her arms.

"Miss Adams." Henry greeted, smiling and directing her to the chair in front of his desk.

"Mr. McCord." Hesitantly, Elizabeth settled in the chair. "I was hoping you might have some time to discuss my thesis."

He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, raising a brow. "I'm listening."

Elizabeth smiled. Henry was playing along, and that was exactly what she had been hoping for. "I have an idea of what I want to research, but, you see, it also involves conducting a practical experiment."

"Oh?" Henry couldn't keep the grin or the intrigue off his face.

"If you don't mind…" Elizabeth rose from her chair and made her way behind Henry's chair. Turning the chair so he faced her, she grinned at him slyly. "See, my theory is that even _saints_ indulge in sinful activities."

Elizabeth popped another button on her dress, exposing more of her delectable cleavage. She then ran her hand through his hair and moved it down his chest, feeling well-defined muscles beneath the shirt. Her hand moved further, grazing his groin, feeling how his jeans had tightened around him. She pressed a wet kiss to his lips whilst her hand worked on his zipper.

Groaning, he pulled away quickly in surprise, his eyes landing on her handwork. "Miss Adams, what do you think you're doing?!" he gasped.

"Proving my hypothesis." She was grinning as she lowered herself to her knees.

Reaching inside his boxers, Elizabeth freed his erection, and her eyes darkened with lust. "Clearly, you're the perfect test subject."

Henry chuckled, not daring to move his gaze from her eyes as her tongue touched him. He hissed at the warm, wet feeling against his length, squirming in his chair and shamelessly parting his legs. Elizabeth took him in her mouth, her lips curving around him.

"Good _God_ ," he breathed, his muscles tensing and his hands holding tight to the leather armrest.

She moved slowly at first, her lips and tongue gliding over him. Her fingers closed around him, stroking whilst her mouth worked on his tip. Henry moaned, jerking his hips upwards, pressing himself deeper into her mouth.

A loud, sudden knock forced their attention to the door and Henry's eyes shot open, panic flooding through him. Elizabeth stayed calm, her mouth still moving as she concentrated on his pleasure.

"Henry?" The door cracked open and Dr. Thompson poked his head into the office without further warning.

Clumsily gathering the paper on his desk as quickly as he could, Henry managed to cover Elizabeth's head just in time, moving slightly so that the desk would hide her.

"Dr. Thompson," Henry bit out, clearing his throat and swallowing hard as Elizabeth moved her mouth to his testicles. Blood rushed to his groin; the feeling of her mouth against him made his heart race and his mind hazy.

"Are you busy?" The man continued, oblivious to the activity going on beneath the cedar desk.

Running his hand through Elizabeth's hair and urging her on, Henry nodded hurriedly. "I'm in a meeting with— _ah_!" Henry jumped in his chair when Elizabeth rubbed him against the roof of her mouth.

Eyebrows raised, Dr. Thompson squinted, searching for an explanation to his eccentric behavior.

"I'm in a meeting with a student. She just, um… She had to go to the bathroom for second," Henry finally managed to say.

He bit down on his finger to keep from screaming her name when she sheathed him further, over her tongue, her pouty lips closed around him. Noticing the look on Dr. Thompson's face, Henry felt a crimson blush climbing his neck as he hastily explained, "I have a paper cut. I'll stop by your office when I… finish?"

Dr. Thompson nodded and turned to leave the office.

When the door finally clicked closed, Henry let out a breath. "God, that was close."

"Hmm." Elizabeth's voice vibrated against him, making him close his eyes and moan loudly.

She licked him briefly before moving to place kisses against his lower abdomen, her hands continuing to stroke him. Eyes landing on her hands, Henry couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth. "This is a sin. You, kneeling in front of me like this," he muttered.

Elizabeth smiled, her thumb grazing the tip of his throbbing erection. "Do you want me to stop?"

She didn't give him time to consider. She took him back into her mouth, her lips engulfing him completely once more.

"Christ, I'm going to come," he cried out, his hand sweeping her hair to the side so he could have a better view of her flushed face.

Gripping him hard, she increased her tempo. She looked at him – one hand gripping the chair, his other tangled in her curls. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his lips were slightly parted. His cries grew louder, his body tensing. Pushing his hips upwards again, he came with a loud groan, spilling inside her mouth. His body shook at the intensity of his orgasm and her lips stilled against him, but the warmth of her mouth still held him captive.

When he finally opened his eyes, she released him, wiping her lips and tucking him back into his jeans. She buttoned up her dress as she stood.

"Thank you for your help," she said. "That was _very_ educational."

Henry rose from his chair and pulled her into his arms, crashing his lips to hers. "You'd better stop by my place tonight," he whispered in her ear.

"What for?" she asked, a teasing smirk on her face.

"So that we can indulge in more sinful, inappropriate activities."

* * *

"Ma'am," Blake said as he entered her office.

Elizabeth looked up from the documents on her desk. "Yeah?"

"Your 3pm has arrived."

"My 3pm?" Elizabeth raised one eyebrow. "I have a 3pm?"

Blake nodded, a curious grin on his face. He stepped out of the way, nodding at Henry as he left the Secretary's office.

" _Madam Secretary,_ " Henry called, making his way into the room and intentionally locking the door behind him with a _click_.

If Henry had come to see her on a scheduled meeting, and if he was referring to her in that way, it most likely meant he had something on his mind. Most likely something _good_. "Dr. McCord," she replied, approaching him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Your detail has received word that your life is in danger, I was sent here to manage the situation." His arms were folded over his chest, but she could see the amusement in his eyes.

"My life is in danger?" Elizabeth asked disbelievingly, gesturing to the empty room they were in.

"Yes. It's come to their knowledge that it's been a while since you were taken _care_ of, _properly_ , I mean. They requested my special abilities for the assignment."

Elizabeth considered his words. The truth was she'd been working around the clock for the past week. She was barely home, and when she was, she missed him since he was working as well. That meant it'd been a week since they'd had any intimate encounter. A week was too long. _Far_ too long.

"And do you? Have special abilities?" she asked, her eyes examining his body.

Stepping closer, his hand slipped around her waist. "I'll let _you_ be the judge of that," he whispered in her ear, making the hairs on her neck prickle in anticipation.

Her heart raced and a grin spread over her face. Threading a hand through his hair, she pulled him close in order to join their lips, but he pulled away.

"Ma'am, this is strictly professional," he said with a frown on his face, pointing to her chair in silent instruction.

Elizabeth nodded and followed his unspoken order, making her way back to her chair. He followed, biting his lip at the vision, at the way she swayed her hips, teasing him intentionally. Once she settled into the chair, Henry moved closer, placing his hands on the armrest, supporting his weight as he leaned towards her body. His lips made a path from her neck to her collarbone, and then to the swell of her breasts.

She tugged him closer, her muscles relaxing as arousal coursed through her. Noticing her heavy breathing, Henry brought his hand to her breast and squeezed gently. Elizabeth moaned, resting her hand over his and making him squeeze harder. His hands made their way to her skirt then, causing her to lift her hips as he pushed it upwards, allowing it to bunch around her waist. He raised a brow at the sight of her red thong, and lifted his head to meet her gaze.

Shrugging her shoulders, Elizabeth chuckled. "It's a cry for help," she smirked.

Henry laughed. He hadn't been anticipating that. Pressing a kiss to her thigh, he moved the thin band to the side, clearing the path for his lips as they moved closer to her center. She cried out when his tongue slid over her clit, her body jolting at the sudden contact.

Pushing three fingers inside of her, he made her twitch in her chair, a yelp escaping her lips. "Is this too much, ma'am?"

Breathing rapidly, Elizabeth shook her head. "That's… _Just_ right."

Henry grinned. "I'm at your service."

He moved his fingers inside of her, his mouth moving to her clit again. She threw her head back, closing her eyes and reveling in the feeling of his tongue against her sensitive skin. He curved his fingers, pressing against her, eliciting faint sounds of pleasure from her.

Her phone sounded loudly just as Henry began to move his tongue more rapidly against her, making her frown and cry out in frustration.

Picking up the phone, she waited impatiently for Blake to speak.

"Ma'am," Blake called into the phone. "Minister Chen has requested an urgent meeting. He is coming over here now."

Pulling his fingers from her for a moment, Henry moved his tongue in circles and then pushed them back inside in a quick motion.

"Ah _God_!" She cried out, her body sinking towards him, wordlessly asking for more.

"Ma'am?" It was practically possible to hear Blake frowning questioningly from the other end of the phone line.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, her breath heaving as her orgasm was nearing. "I…" She closed her eyes and sighed heavily when Henry's free hand reached for her breast, his thumb rubbing against her nipple. "Minister Chen can wait in the conference room. I have to finish this report with Henry," she finally managed.

Blake nodded into the phone, although he would be surprised if there was actually any report involved in her meeting.

"Report?" Henry asked, his voice rippling through her centre.

Holding his hand tighter against her breast, Elizabeth used her other hand to run through Henry's hair, drawing his head closer to her body.

"You're here on a mission, remember?" She asked, as if urging him on.

Henry chuckled against her skin, causing another tremor through her highly stimulated body. She moaned, watching the movement of his fingers as they disappeared deep inside of her.

With his fingers pressed up against her, he gave her a sly smile. "Yes, and I plan to see this through."

Joining the work of his fingers, his tongue stroked her again, more rapidly this time. He felt her body move and then she clamped around his fingers, a loud cry escaping her mouth. His lips continued working until he felt her slump back into the chair, her heavy breathing still audible in the quiet office.

Withdrawing his fingers, he sucked them, cleaning the remnants of her from his hand. Standing, he pulled her to her trembling legs and adjusted her skirt.

Elizabeth felt a sense of disappointment that it was over. "Is that it?" She asked.

"Will you be heading home tonight?"

"I'm planning to."

"Then I think this will keep you safe until then. We will make sure we eliminate the threat completely when you return home."

Elizabeth smirked, moving towards him and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Thank you for caring about my safety, Dr. McCord."


End file.
